After Fang : 1000 miles
by SimplyTwisted
Summary: Takes place after fang. Max has a hidden talent and Fang sticks around for a few days even though the flock does not know.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone demononic angel here publishing her newest story. Its a one shot. Now i have to say the dreadful disclaimer *sigh* i hate that thing. :(**_

_**Disclaimer- i do not own maximum ride or the song although i do own myself !**_

After fang:1000 miles  
>Max's pov<p>

Why did he have to leave I think to myself. I walk over to my closet and pull out my guitar. No one knows I can play. I decide to go into the woods to play so know one will here me, I am going to keep this a secret. My own little secret.  
>I walk some way into the woods were no one will find me. Except for Dylan maybe, his senses are stronger than everyone else's.<br>I find I rock in the woods. It is really big mossy and it has a little creek in front of it. Sitting down I take my guitar out of the case. I strum a few random notes and then I remember the only song I ever learned to play perfectly. 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton. It being the only song I know I start to play it.

Fangs PoV

I don't know why I left exactly. I did it to keep them safe, but now I see her just sitting there. She's depressed because I left all because of me.  
>Your thinking that I should be gone by now. But I stayed to see how they would react. I should have left it was horrible. I see max walk over to her closet and pull out a guitar. Why does she have a guitar?<br>While I was lost in my thoughts she had flew out the window, taking the guitar with her.  
>When I found her again she was sitting on stone strumming random notes. Soon those random notes turned in song.<p>

Dylan's PoV

I was walking around max's mom's home when I ran into angel

"have you seen max." She asked.  
>I shook my head no. When she continued her search I went and checked max's room. What I found in her room surprised me. I found a guitar pick in her room. A well used one.<br>I stayed in there for a few more minutes. But then the flock found me. I turned around and showed them the guitar pick. Then I saw her in the woods and motioned for everyone to follow me.

Max's PoV

I started to play and I heard a sound but I let it go. Soon I was not just playing but singing to.

(Vanessa Carlton - 1000 Miles)

Makin' my way downtown,  
>Walkin' fast,<br>Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
>Just makin' my way,<br>Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
>And I miss you,<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
>Do you think time<br>would pass me by?  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you...  
>Tonight.<p>

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you,<br>And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong.<br>Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
>And I miss you,<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
>Do you think time<br>would pass me by?  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you...  
>Tonight.<p>

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
>I, I, drown in your memory.<br>I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
>I, I, don't.<p>

Makin' my way downtown,  
>Walkin' fast,<br>Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
>Just makin' my way,<br>Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
>And I still miss you,<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
>Do you think time<br>Would pass.. us by?  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you.<p>

If I could just hold you...  
>Tonight.<p>

Ironic that is how I was feeling.


	2. chapter 2

** this chapter is for my beta metal flowers bwecause i feel like being nice...  
>me no own MR or da song...<strong>

When max finished singing everyone had tears in their eyes. The song expressed what everyone had been feeling. More for max though. Everyone but max herself knew that she was in love with fang. Everyone knew that every tear she cried was for him. Everyone knew she was breaking. Shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Fang was the glue that kept her together. The push that had kept her moving forward. Everyone knew that. But he was gone now and she no longer had his support.

The flock wanted to go comfort her. But didn't knowing that she would not want them to see her being weak. To see her tears streaming down her face. He had broken her heart. Ripped it out of her chest and through it on the ground.

Even though everyone was crying she still would not want the comfort. She only wanted him. Before they knew it another melody had started they knew she was making this one up because… well just because they could hear the maxness in it. Except this one was angry not sad. The flock wondered how her mood could change so fast.

_(Pressure- paramour)-a/n imagine the song with only the guitar..-_

Tell me where our time went

And if it was time well spent

Just don't let me fall asleep

Feeling empty again

'Cause I fear I might break

And I fear I can't take it

Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now

We're better off without you I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope

And there's nothing else to show

For all of the days that we spent

Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now

We're better off without you I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now

We're better off without you Without you

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Feel the pressure, it's getting closer now

You're better off without me

Her shoulders heaved with sobs. All the anger gone. Replaced with a longing to be in his arms away from the outside world. But that would not happen.

Then as she looked into the sky a single raven black feather drifted down from the sky.


End file.
